


What Have We Here?

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Initiations, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, dub-con, sexual initiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is discovered spying on the Queens of Darkness. Regina is ordered to "take care of her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have We Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NSFW tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103298) by expressiveexperience. 



> Inspired by this NSFW post over on tumblr and the idea that the QoD might require a mob/gang-like demonstration for Regina to prove that she is "still one of us."

"What have we here?"

Her face hot with embarrassment at being caught snooping, Emma kept her gaze leveled with Cruella's as she stepped back from the closet. "Out."

Emma took a step forward.

Cruella turned her head toward the bedroom door. "Reggie, dear. Come here."

Emma swallowed and turned at the click of heels coming down the hall.

Regina entered just ahead of Maleficent. The only indication that she was startled by Emma's presence came in the form of a twitching brow.

"Looks like we have an infil _trator_." The second part of the word was drawn out in Cruella's unique tones. And her hard stare at Regina boded for the _traitor_  suggested not being Emma, but Regina.

Regina turned her gaze from Emma and narrowed her eyes at Cruella. "What makes you think I'd have  _anything_ to do with the Charming  _idiots_?"

"We can't have snoops. Particularly not the  _Savior_."

"Then throw her out." Regina sounded unconcerned.

Behind Maleficent, peeking in the doorway, Ursula worried, "What if she heard something?"

"From back here?" Regina scoffed. "Miss Swan," she said, snapping at Emma. She started to lift her hand. Emma closed her eyes, expecting to be poofed somewhere else in the house.

"Wait," Maleficent said. "Just sending her away without finding out what she's learned isn't sound tactics. She'll never tell us."

Cruella looked from Maleficent to Emma, then to Regina. "Time to find out."

"What are you going to do?" Emma swallowed as she pushed forward the idea — maybe not all faked — that she was afraid of what the Queens of Darkness would do to make the Savior talk.

"Regina, you claim that you are no longer allied with the Charmings. That you are one of us." Cruella hissed, "Prove it!"

There was a silent tableau for almost a minute as Regina looked from Cruella's cruel grin to Maleficent's almost eager smile, and then Ursula's lowering brow. Regina exhaled. "Privacy?"

"Sorry, darling, but this one we've got to watch. Security matters, y'know." Cruella stepped back, clearing the space between Regina and Emma.

Emma saw Regina's throat growing red and the woman swallowed. She pulled off her gloves, tossing them to the floor. Her coat followed, falling backward as she stepped forward. She was in a sleeveless blue dress, tightly outlining her figure. Emma's awareness of the world slowly narrowed to Regina's body and face.

"Savior, you have trespassed on the domain of the Queens of Darkness."

Regina sounded like she was savoring every word, a trace of deep dark joy, a trace of gravity to the tone, another trace of the same threat that had once been Regina telling Emma, "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Regina lifted her hands, magic crackling around her fingertips. Her eyes hooded as she approached Emma, putting the other women behind her. Only Emma didn't feel like she was necessarily being protected. Instead she felt a trickle of heat through her body. Certainly it must be fear.

"Regina?"

"You have to suffer  _La petite mort_ ," Regina murmured.

"God damn it, I knew I should have had you teach me Elvish," Emma breathed, just at the same moment Regina's hands grasped her arms. She didn't want to fight Regina. The magic trickling over her skin, however, called up a small trickle of her own, but it wasn't fighting Regina's. It was twining with it.

There was a snicker behind Regina, but Emma couldn't be bothered to figure out which of the Queens of Darkness had become so amused. or about what. Regina's eyes and voice became her sole focus.

Fingertips skittered down from the middle of her biceps to the inside of her elbows and and down to her wrists, then her palms. Emma's gaze was drawn down to her hands to follow Regina's movements, and it was then she noticed her clothing had vanished. Well, not all of it. She was still somewhat covered, in her white tank top and boy shorts.

"Really, Regina? How did you  _never_ hit  _that_?" Maleficent's voice was an intrusion.

"Shut up," Regina growled. Emma's gaze snapped to Regina's just in time to catch the woman's mouth upon hers. Their entwining fingers each flexed convulsively at the contact.

"Reg-" Emma's attempt to say something was cut off by Regina's lips pulling at hers. Nibbling. Heat trickled down the middle of Emma's chest and lodged in her stomach. She clutched at Regina as her knees weakened. "Oh," she gasped.

"La petite mort," Regina whispered against Emma's ear, and the sensation of breath and Regina's scent danced like live fire down Emma's throat and lodged in her chest.

" _The little death_ , Miss Swan." Regina's mouth moved to Emma's neck, just the faintest trail of touch, but Emma felt her pulse jump threefold. "It's French, dear. The language of  _love_." The word skittered over the skin of Emma's throat and then lips were on her collarbone.

"Regina," Emma breathed, and she almost couldn't recognize her own voice, so filled with want. "Spell," she murmured, with the tiniest part of her brain still functioning.

"Oh, no, Miss Swan, no magic can make this," Regina's whispering voice was now vibrating through Emma's belly. Hazily Emma reached out, finding shoulders at waist height.

 _When had Regina slid down to her knees on the floor?_ Emma wanted to follow, collapse next to her. But Regina's hands held her up, strong and hot against her hips. Emma felt a wall at her back, pressing at her shoulders. Somehow Regina had maneuvered Emma against it.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, fingers flexing into Regina's shoulders. Warmth pressed against her belly, through her shorts. Emma gasped as the next instant she felt Regina's nose and warm satin lips pressing into her abs. She clutched at Regina's head. "N—"

"You're going to suffer for your foolish behavior, Miss Swan." Regina's voice was deep with its warning. Emma gasped.

Then she moaned. Regina had pushed up her tank top, baring Emma's breasts. Before the air conditioned chill of the house could do more than pique her senses though, Emma felt hot wet heat settle on the nipple, pulling it, pushing it, plying it with what felt like focused attention.

"Oh fu—" Emma's attempt at words flooded out of her in a rush, leaving her breathless, grasping, panting.

Regina held her in place. Emma had never felt so powerless and yet so secure at the same time. She threw her head back, banging it into the wall. "Uh!"

Regina switched her attention to Emma's other breast, releasing another pent up moan from Emma's throat. "Gah…Reg _ina_ aaa."

Something more powerful than their combined magic suddenly began pouring through Emma's veins, causing her heart to race, her hips to roll, and her chest to heave.

* * *

Regina gaze roamed hungrily up Emma's body, watching the way her attentions affected the other woman. Emma's flawless skin was flushed, beginning to shine with a faint layer of sweat. Regina inhaled and pressed her lips to Emma's belly, feeling the muscles jump in response.

"Darling, I've never seen you play with your food like one of my pups," Cruella teased. Regina growled, the vibrations communicated to Emma against her breast were Regina had returned her mouth at that moment. She rose to her full height, clutching Emma's head and covering her ears as she gave the woman a deep kiss; let Cruella think what she would. But she didn't want the cruel words to reach Emma's consciousness.

Emma jolted, trying to pull Regina back against her, when Regina moved away from Emma's mouth and sucked against the curve of her throat where it met the shoulder. Skimming her palm down Emma's belly, she massaged to soothe, but then Emma's hips jerked against her hand and her fingers slipped inside Emma's boyshorts.

"Regina," Emma breathed in her ear. "Please."

Her fingertips were already wet, tangling in Emma's tidy satin curls. She gripped Emma's hair at the nape of her neck. The spark of pain seemed only to escalate the sensations for Emma. Regina bit her lip, keeping back any sound she might make so that all she heard was Emma's breathy moans, gasps, and tiny cries, as she rubbed, and stroked, and fondled, the woman's center.

She was just considering the idea of actually pressing inside Emma's channel, to be able to feel the pleasure when it finally washed through Emma, when the woman rocked her hips erratically and her tiny cries became loud, hard and staccato.

The world exploded in swirls of light. Emma's magic erupted through her body, grabbing hold of them both.

Regina dimly heard Cruella, Maleficent, and Ursula's shouts before she was enveloped in a cocoon of both light and darkness, her body feeling separated from itself and then slamming back together.

She landed against something hard, and then felt something heavy, a body, move full length against her own.

Trepidation trickled through her as she started to roll over. "Miss Swan." Her voice sounded small, apologetic. She searched the dark space for the other woman's face. Then she felt hot breath against her nose.

"Regina." Emma's voice, breathless and wondering, broke over hers and then her mouth was covered, strong arms pulling Regina against soft warm curves and she cried into kisses, tasting the saltiness slipping over her lips.

Emotions she could only half identify tumbled over her skin, through her chest, a tumult in her mind and heart. She clutched at Emma and gasped, cried and hiccuped as Emma pulled her in even more tightly.

Against the side of her head, Regina heard Emma breathing, tiny sounds, like she was trying to form words, passing her lips. The sounds made her cling tighter.

"Emma." She tried to bury the name, afraid of the implications of it now upon her lips. Her heart thudded in her throat and made her chest hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut, pushing her face into Emma's chest.

###


End file.
